A Dragon's Flame, An Angel's Revenge
by Angels-Gift
Summary: Summary: CCSHP A new year has started as six foreign guests are invited to stay at the Headmaster's wish. Everything changes with their coming and will the four diverse houses learn to finally get along as the new guests case a shift in the tide?
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, I know, I'm really late but I'm going to restart this fic and make some major changes. I read all of you comments and I must say, I love all of you suggestions. Those comments I speak of inspired me to rewrite this. I'm sorry to all who what me to continue but look at it this way, if I continue writing the bad version, I can't write a good story.

A Dragon's Flame, An Angel's Revenge

By Angels Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura.

Summary: CCSHP A new year has started as six foreign guests are invited to stay at the Headmaster's wish. Everything changes with their coming and will the four diverse houses learn to finally get along as the new guests case a shift in the tide?

**_A year before Harry's Sixth year. . ._**

Everywhere in the castle was bustling with energy. Whether it was cleaning, guarding, walking, among other things, it was all business. That is, except one lone room. At first glance, the door seemed normal. It was a fine oak door, carved and decorated with gold in its edges. Inside, it was even more grand. Everywhere was decorated with silks, finely carved furnitures, cushions, pillows, hand-woven rugs and other things.

There, near the center of the room was a teenage boy. He had nervous, cold amber eyes and messy brown hair. His name was Syaoran Li, the future Leader of the Li Clan and Master of the Elements. Near the window on the far side of the room stood a figure of a girl. She was petting a small bird and staring at the sky and nothing else.

" What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she found another? What if-" the boy started, but was but off by the patient figure.

" Xiao Lang Li. You have been having this rant with me for the past 5 years, regularly. I, like all of the palace, have noticed you breaking every engagment you find and continued to love that Japanese girl you met. You may not show it but I know that you still love her dearly. I know already that all those years of training was because of her. You want to go to Japan, you want to see her even though your duty and destiny is here. You still want to defy your duty and marry this girl!" lectured the nearly frustrated girl. " I am guessing that you will and do risk everything for her, I am very proud of you."

Syaoran stopped. Huh?

" Judging by your expression, you don't know what I'm talking about? Very well. When you first went to Japan to capture the Clow Cards, you were a hard block of ice. You came back in love, risking and testing your limits, just for her. You learned that life is not all about your title in the Li Clan, you learned what it's like to be a normal human, with feelings, things you didn't have before. I always wanted you to have a nice, kind wife who's not a freak or a retarded annoyance. You have my blessing, just don't screw up your relationship."

Syaoran smiled. It was rare that the young lady before her gave compliments, let alone an approval. Hugging her, but carefully avoiding the bird, he thanked her. " But how will I see her? It's not like I can up and leave China!"

Just then, the bells rang. " Can you get the door? I need to speak with Aunt Yelen," the girl replied, carefully avoiding the question. The boy nodded, turning sharply toward the door, robes billowing around him. The young girl smiled mysteriously and eyes flashed in an intelligent glint as the boy left. The girl turned, bending down, the bird took this sign as a good-bye. Wings slightly spread, the figure lifted up her arm as the bird perched there flew. " I shall see you soon, little one." The bird nodded and disappeared from sight.

Hey Syao-kun!" greeted a bubbly figure as Syaoran walked down the stairs. She had long, raven hair, put up in two buns, the rest fell down to her waist, and fiery ruby eyes. Her name was Meiling Li, cousin of Syaoran Li.

The amber eyed boy nodded as they walked down the Grand Hall. The guards bowed respectfully as they pulled the doors open. It revealed three figues.

The first was a young man, around 16, 17, wearing round specticals. He had neat, blue-ish hair and wore a mysterious smile, matching his blue eyes that sparkled with intellect and childish evil.

The second was a girl. She was around 16 and had amethyst eyes. She had raven hair like Meiling, only her's was down. She held a camera in her hand and with the other, waved at the two stunned figues.

The last was by far the most stunning. Her emerald eyes sparkled childish innocence. She had long, auburn hair that went to her waist also. She waved shyly and a hint of pink touched her cheeks.

Coming inside, the doors closing, the guards going outside, the three smiled at the two. " Hiiragizawa? Daidouji? Sakura?"

" Yes?" the three said, amused at the stunned face Syaoran had.

" Why are you here? Why aren't you shocked, Meiling? Were you in on this?" yelled a frustrated and very confused future clan head.

" A. They are here because I invited them. B. I'm not shocked because I planned and thought of this plan first and she helped. C. Look back at B," answered a giggling Meiling, stressing the word 'she'.. She hugged Sakura and Tomoyo. Turning to Eriol, she lifted her hand which he took, shaking it. " Haven't had the pleasure to meet you. I'm Meiling Li, cousin of Syaoran. I heard about you but you don't look as evil as my cousin described. Half reincarnation of Clow, right?"

" Pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I suppose my cute little desendent told you about me? I suppose he did and yes, I am," he said, smiling.

" Back to the topic, who's 'she'?" asked Tomoyo, worried that Syaoran found another, breaking Sakura's heart.

" You mean you don't know?" asked Meiling. They nodded 'no'. " Opps, sorry. I forgot to tell them, didn't I? 'She's', Railin."

" Railin? Who's she?" asked Sakura.

" My twin sis, Syao-kun's cousin also."

" Who's talking about me?" asked a faint, calm voice. Walking down the grand staircase and down the Grand Hall was a regal, calm figure. Dressed in simple robes, she had calm, cool eyes, reminding the trio of a cool, calm ocean when the water was a clear, deep blue. Her face was tanned, a little more than Meiling's but still smooth and silky. Her hair was straight, pure black and ended nowhere, as it was hidden behing her back, tied in a low, loose ponytail.

" Syaoran?" questioned Sakura nervously. " Who is that?"

" My cousin, Railin. She's Meiling's older sister, the elder twin of the two."

" I think I can handle introducing myself, thank you though," Railin said calmly. " As Syaoran said before, I am Railin Li, pleasure to meet all of you."

The others were stunned. Meiling had a twin? " Well, why didn't you tell us Meiling? And why weren't you here to help capture the Clow Cards, Railin?" asked Tomoyo.

" Meiling didn't tell you because she must have forgotten, like all the other things that enter her mind. I didn't go because I wanted to do extra training. I wasn't here here when you visited 5 years ago because I needed to travel to America to handle some business, if you're wondering," answered Railin. " Come, we can't talk near a door, can we? Let's go to the sitting room."

The others nodded, following Railin as she turned around, her hair following her. The others, excluding Syaoran and Meiling were at awe at how long her hair was! There was about an inch on the floor, flowing down like a waterfall. Sakura, ever the nice and innocent one, caught up to the emotionless girl and smiled. " Hi Railin-san!" she greeted bubbly. The other just nodded. " I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" This time, Railin looked at her for a second, then blinked and nodded. " Can I be your friend?" Sakura asked kindly.

Railin stopped, staring at her with a confused expression. Syaoran and Meiling froze in their tracks, staring at Sakura with an amused yet in awe expression on their faces. " You want to be friends with me?" asked Railin, never taking eyes off of the smiling girl before her, who nodded cheerfully. " Why?"

" Because you seem really nice, Railin-san. I want to be your friend as much as I wanted Syaoran and Meiling as friends!"

Railin stared at her blankly. Slowly a small curve graced her lips, a small smile. " Please call me Railin. You are a nice person, Kinomoto-san. I can tell from your eyes and your attitude. No wonder my cousin changed so much after meeting you," said Railin softly. Syaoran colored and both Li's watching stared at Sakura in complete awe as she remarked to let Railin call her by her first name.

" Why are you two so surprised?" asked Tomoyo out loud.

" Railin barely ever smiles! Let alone let a person she just met call her Railin! Or compliment anyone!" shreiked Meiling.

Railin smirked. " Just because I do that to all of Syaoran's stalkers and annoying fan girls doesn't mean that I'll do that to Sakura, here. She is different. Not like those snobbish freaks out there who thinks that they're get my cousin," said Railin absently.

" You know Railin, your hair really reminds me of my moon guardian," remarked Sakura.

" You mean Yue, the Judge? Yes, I suppose I look like him. I suppose I act like him too," said Railin with a small smile as they sat down in the sitting room couches.

" How did you know who Yue is, how he acts?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

" Don't think that I let my cousin and sister go to Japan without proper watching. I used a spell to watch over you and all your many adventures," said Railin, pouring some tea into decorated cups for the others.

" You were spying on us?" screamed Syaoran.

" No. I merely just watched your adventures, nothing more than just the adventures. You can trust me, Syaoran. You know you can."

The other boy nodded as Eriol turned to the calm teen. " Railin, how did you manage to do the spell?"

" A spell I found in the Li library. It was one of Clow's own. I convinced Aunt Yelen to teach it to me. I just had to report to her what every adventure was and how well it went. That's how I learned of your personalities and how you all acted. I haven't performed that spell in 5 years, ever since Syaoran came back. Before you interrupt Meiling, I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd use it for you're benefit."

Meiling nodded, although a little anger showed on her face, disappearing after a minute. Eriol nodded. " So you had some magic when you were a kid?"

" Yes. Although the rest surfaced after the Elders informed Meiling and I about our real powers. Meiling's surfaced a month before Syaoran came back," answered Railin.

" So what are your powers?" asked Eriol.

" Funny you asked that. It goes back a long time, when we were about 5. Well, that's a long story there, so I'll just tell you about the powers," said Meiling. " I have the powers of Fire and Earth. Railin has the power of Water and Wind. We are Royal Fighters, personal protecters and guards of the Clan Leader. Since Syaoran's not leader yet and we aren't of age yet, we're training together."

" That's cool, Meiling! You found your power," said Sakura. She shot a smile at Tomoyo and began to speak again. " Tomoyo-chan found her power as an enchantess."

" Really?" asked Railin. " A person with an enchantess power is very rare. You must have a lovely voice then, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. " Thank you, Railin-san. It's thanks to Sakura-chan that I discovered it."

" Now, before I forget, Aunt Yelen needs to see us. She mentioned that it was of importance but can wait if you all were hungry," informed Railin.

The rest nodded. Eating the sandwiches, biscuts and other snacks quickly, they left for the Main Meeting Room. A regal figure was in a throne like chair, the five Elders were behind her, on floating cushions. Syaoran, Railin and Meiling walked before the other three, kneeling before the six. " We have been informed that a new evil is threatning the world. His name is Cronus, evil itself. You must find him and destroy him, or he will kill all and inslave the free world."

**_One year later. . ._**

Syaoran, Railin and Meiling stood before the Elders and Yelen, their friends, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo behind them. They bowed and stiffened as they faced the Elders.

" Today children, we have received letters from England. From a school called Hogwarts."


	2. The Entrance of the Six

A Dragon's Flame, An Angel's Revenge

By Air Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura.

Summary: CCSHP A new year has started as six foreign guests are invited to stay at the Headmaster's wish. Everything changes with their coming and will the four diverse houses learn to finally get along as the new guests case a shift in the tide?

" Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione!" greeted a cheerful voice.

They turned around to see a red headed girl coming toward them. " Hi Ginny. Didn't see you on the train, what happened?" asked Ron.

" Oh, I was in a different compartment with Luna, Neville and a couple of my other friends. Sorry I worried you there bro, I just couldn't find you all! Besides, I found something really interesting," said Ginny.

" What?" asked Hermione.

" Word on the train is that Dumbledore has a big surprise for us. Don't know what it is though, but it's big from what I've heard," whispered Ginny. " Got to go now!"

" Thanks Ginny. See you later," Harry called before Ginny disappeared from sight. " What do you think that 'surprise' is?"

" Maybe it's something good. Hopefully, not something like Umbridge again," shuddered Ron.

The rest nodded as they made there way to the Great Hall, seating themselves in the Gryffindor table, greeting old friends and talking about their summers.

There were four houses at Hogwarts, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Slytherins, each with its own table. Ravenclaws were the brightest and wisest of all the students, while Hufflepuffs were kind and loyal. Gryffindors were bold, brave and kind while Slytherins were shrewd, sly and powerful.

The tables were all the same, the students speaking of their summers and the occational student gossiping to one another. It would have been wonderful for Harry and his friends, excepts for the Slytherin table, who were throwing harsh glances and glares and anyone who they detested, namely everyone. At the front of the room was the Head Table, teachers there talking about potions, spells, students and the big 'surprise' the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was speaking of before, who was nowhere to be seen.

As usual, the potions master, Professer Snape was glaring at everyone, greasy hair shining in the candlelight of the hall, saving his most heated and harshest glare for Harry Potter. Professers Flickwick and Sprout were talking lively about something while Professer Trelawney, draped in shawls beads, was looking through a glass orb, which Harry guessed, was fake and pointless to even use. Professer McGonagall was standing near the table, readying the hat and speaking to ghosts floating by.

" Where do ya think Dumbledore is? He's usually here by now," wondered Dean Thomas.

" Think he might be taking care of the 'surprise' everyone's talking 'bout," answered Seamus Finnigan. The rest nodded as their attention was called by a stern looking McGonagall. The soon-to-be-sorted-first-years came in. They looked very nervous, eyes darting everywhere to see if what they heard about Hogwarts was true.

Their faces in awe and shock, the Sorting Hat burst into song. McGonagall read each name off by a large scroll, the Sorting Hat taking its time to sort them each by each. Each time one was called and a house name called next, the table called cheered. Harry was feeling a bit strange as he watched Cho Chang cheer and welcome the newcomers. He felt a little envious. Wasn't he over her already? One part of himself did indead feel envious but another part of himself felt that he'd get over it, and someone else would come in her place. He felt secure when that feeling came, it made him feel good about himself.

The sorting ended and still, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Everyone, even some of the Slytherins, looked worried, the teachers also. Their attantion was called again when the door opened, Dumbledore walking in calmly. He stopped at his seat, raising his arms as to hug everyone. " Welcome all, to another year of Hogwarts. I am deeply sorry for my absence, I had tasks to complete that just couldn't wait. They are complete now, don't worry," from that time, Harry could see a twinkle in his eyes. " Now, if you could wait a bit and listen to this old man's babble, I would appreciate it. First off, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added a total of 89 more items to the list, anyone wishing to see it shall be outside his office. The Forbidden Forest is once again, forbidden," eyeing at a certain trio at the Gryffindor table.  
" Now, if you all heard, yes, I do have a grand surprise for all of you! It is certainly grand indead. Not even the Ministry of Magic has seen them! May I present, our special guests, the delegates of Asia!"

Everyone gasped. Wizards and witches from Asia was always thought to be a myth. Even Draco Malfoy was shocked. His father was tight wih the Ministry and even they couldn't contact the Magical Community of Asia, so they thought they were a myth, Asia never having magic or any magical beings. They could not deny it though, for they knew the rumors of Asia and their powerful beings, one of them being Clow Reed, a man thought to be more powerful than Dumbledore!

The teachers stared with wide eyes, the students as well, as the doors opened slowly, six figures appearing. Before the door finished opening, the students were standing or leaning over to catch a glimps of the delegates. And with shock, they figured that the six must be the age of the sixth years!

The first figure was that of an elegant, graceful girl. She had long raven hair, amethyst eyes and a lean figure. She smiled brightly and walked forward gracefully, as if she were a crane.

Beside her was a young man, with glasses and neat, blueish hair. His eyes sparkled with intellect and a twinkle that sparkled mischivously. He walked beside the girl, whispering to the girl quietly and winked to a few girls as he glided pass the sea of curious students.

The third figure was a girl. She had long auburn hair and stunning emerald eyes. Her figure was perfect, many of the boys noticing it also, as was her face which was colored with cheerfulness and joy. She looked as if she were bouncing her way, her cheerful smile melting many hearts.

The boy next to her was at least a head taller than her and very protective looking, glaring at anyone who was staring at his companion with too much interest. He had cold amber eyes and messy chestnut hair with a well toned figure that screamed that he trained day in and out. Everyone under his gaze figured that his glare rivaled that of Snape's, winning even.

The next firgure was interesting to say the least. She was a girl, obviously, with a lean, thin figure that much of the male students eyed at and an evenly tanned face. Her hair was obviously black and tied in a loose ponytail and two locks fel to frame her face but the rest was hidden in her cloak. Her face was emotionless, and eyes were a deep pool of ocean blue, full of wisdom and understanding. She glided calmly after the others.

Her companion was a girl, looking a lot like her. She had long raven hair, tied in two buns on the top of her head and the rest fell down to her waist. She had fiery ruby eyes, exactly opposite of the girl beside her, and tanned skin also, but lighter and a grinning face. She strode confidently after the girl with blue eyes.

The six made their way to the teacher's table, bowing in front of Dumbledore. " Welcome. I see you're on time," greeted Dumbledore, chuckling

" We're only late because of the baka freak here who made us take the long way," growled the chestnut haired boy.

" Tsk, tsk. It's not polite to say such harsh words now, cute little desendent. I only made you go the long way because we had to pick up a few things up, did we not?" the blue haired boy said.

" Very well then, I did not introduce you all. Have your fun," chuckled Dumbledore as Eriol smiled evily.

Facing toward all of the confused students, Eriol replaced his evil smile with his 'Don't-I-look-kind' smile. " I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, from Japan, originated from England." The female population sighed and giggled, nearly all of them agreeing that he was very, very handsome.

His companion was next. " I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, also from Japan," she stated, smiling. The male population stared at her, wide-eyed and the females glared at her.

" I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I live in Japan," the emerald eyed girl said next. She smiled happily and many of the boys started to drool. The girls merely scoffed.

The chestnut haired boy went up next, glaring at anyone who dared look at Sakura. Many froze under his gaze. " I'm Syaoran Li, call me Li, of China, Li Clan to be exact." Everyone gasped. They heard rumors of China, sure, but the Li Clan was the biggest. The rumors were that they were so powerful, everyone in Asia treated them like monarchs. Others said that they owned all of China, while others merely said that they were like the Malfoys, arragont and rude.

" Nee, Syao-kun, you forgot something," said Sakura, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Syaoran looked at her lovingly. Many of the males glared at him while the girls looked rejected. " Fine. I'm also the future leader of the Li Clan."

The crowd gasped again, braking out into whispers, but stopped once when the last remaining girls, the one with the more tanned face, stepped up. " I am Railin Li, also part of the Li Clan."

The other girl stepped up next to her. " I'm Meiling Li, also part of the Li Clan."

The two flipped backwards, folding their arms and faced the opposite directions, back to back. " We're the Li Twins," they stated together.

" I'm the younger twin, she's the older twin," Meiling said, pointing to Railin. " We're fraternal twins."

" And for those of you who had lower IQ's, that means that we don't look the same," Railin said dryly.

" We're the Li Twins, the Royal Fighters of the Li. We protect out leader, so any of you who try to hurt him, you'd better hope we don't find you!" they stated together, moving so that they are next to each other, glaring at anyone in the hall.

Everyone was shocked, how could they be like body guards when they were 16? One single person seemed to think the threat was that of a joke. " Yeah, what can you do?" a boy shouted from the Slytherin table. many of the other students nodded as if to agree with him.

The Li's looked at each other, smirking at the same time. All six took off their cloaks, dropping them on the floor, revealing the strangest clothes the students have ever seen in their lives.

Eriol was dressed in his Clow robes _( Blue, gold trims and suns? Ring a bell? )_. Tomoyo's were close to his only purple and decorated with flowers and birds. Sakura's robes were pink, a pink form fitting shirt and a knee length shirt, all decorated with cherry blossoms. Syaoran's were basicly green robes, decorated with a gold trim, Meiling also in her robes, a oce piece fighting suit, a white shirt and a long tube top that reached down to her thighs _( if you don't know what they look like, check online please )_. Railin's was nothing like Meilings, more like Eriol's. She was dressed in a form fitting blue suit, reaching down to the waist until it belled out like a dress, only cut in the middle which revealed a pair of tight shorts-like pants that ended at her knees. Her sleeves were as long as Meiling's and tightened at her elbows. Everything was blue, a shade lighter than Eriol's, but with a golden trim and a Yin and Yang symbol on her back.

Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo sat down, saying things like 'Go easy on then' or 'Come on and show them what we're made of!' The three Li's nodded and stared at the direction of the doors, then turned around and nodded as the faced each other and turned to face the teacher's table. Syaoran was in the middle of the twins, Railin on the left, Meiling on the right. They began doing backflips, cartwheels and round-offs, Syaoran doing a different routine as the twins who mirrored each other's moves perfectly. They ended their moves on the free space in the end of the hall, in front of the doors. They began new moves, ones that the students never saw in their life.

Syaoran started to make the ground rise in pillars, three in total. The center pillar was the tallest, the one on the left side was about half a foot shorter than it while the one of the right was about a foot shorter than it. Meiling jumping up in front of the rock pillars and dropped down, landing down on her hands and set them on fire from the bottom, rising to only half the height of the pillars. Railin lifted her arms, and a wind appeared, moving the fire around, while Syaoran jumped up on the top most pillar, a large looking dragon appeared behind him, made of dirt and rocks. He fell into a stance and moved boldly on the pillar. A large clump of dirt and stone was lifted up from the ground, shaping itself and hardening into a large coin, and floated above his head, spinning slowly.

Meiling jumped onto the third pillar, which happened to be lowest, a firey dragon appearing behind her. She pointed toward the stone and the dragon set a stream of fire at it, engulfing it with fiery flames. It did nothing except make it look on fire. Railin jumped up last, making a stance also as a large dragon appeared behind her, its body swirling like a whirlwind.

Railin seemed to guide the wind as it blasted through the dirt, making it into a chinese symbol, below it spelled something the students could not make out. Twirling and falling to another stance, a steady stream of water appeared from behind the girl, hitting the large stone. It cleared up and the flames were now green, the symbol was tinted yellow and the edges of the stone was tinted a gold, the symbol was visible and as the words cleared, the three stood into a stern stance. A final dragon appeared, this time made of water and layed at the center of the pillars as the three previous dragons swirled around them. The students could finally see the words, which read what the trio yelled that second. " LI!"

The students and teachers clapped, all in awe. That was a very interesting display of power. When Harry looked at the Slytherin table, Malfoy appeared to accept them, all very powerful in influence and magically. He really hoped that they wouldn't be like a Slytherin, but, seeing those smiling faces and proud looks, he had nothing to worry about.

All the pillars, dragons and stone disappeared, the trio made their way down the hall, people clapping and saying things like 'That was awesome' or 'You guys are cool' and the most popular one was 'Sit with us!' They, at last, reached their friends, each cheering for them.  
" Well, you managed to shock the student body out of their asses and pants!" said Eriol, with a laugh.

" Yeah, well, don't we always? Oh wait, I'm sorry, that was making them fall on the floor and drool!" replied Railin in cantonese. She didn't look nor sound that happy about showing off her powers.

The others looked at each other, then back at Railin. " Yes," they replied seriously, then couldn't take it anymore. They started the laugh, hard. The students and teachers, excluding Dumbledore, looked confused. Why were they laughing? They began leaning against each other to stop from falling from the floor. Syaoran just chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder, he stopped a little, although a small smile was on his face. " Still a little upset about showing off your powers? You do know that you have to continue with the showing off until I retire, right?"

" I know," she said in cantonese with a twitch and a little anger. " And until you do, the male population of the world enjoys staring at places where they shouldn't look!"

The others started to laugh even more, seeing Railin and her face. Finally cooling down, they gathered themselves up. " Well, now that our guests have settled down with their laughs, you may begin your feast. Our guests are free to choose where they sit," said Dumbledore.

At that word, the tables began shouting for the guests to sit at their table, with the exceptions of the Slytherins. They weren't stupid. They knew that they'd sit with the other tables and ignore them, having heard the rumors of them being 'evil' and 'Dark Lord supporters'. Since the summer, Harry and his friends have noted that the Slytherins were a bit more quiet and less smug.

The Asians looked around the hall, each chosing a table they wanted. Syaoran and Sakura looked around and spotted the Lion's table, making themselves to the Gryffindor table, and being welcomed immediatly. Eriol and Tomoyo chose a spot with the Ravenclaws, leaving Railin and Meiling, everyone expecting the two to seat themselves at the Hufflepuff. Everyone dropped their forks, spoons and knives when the saw Railin.

" I know, okay. I have long hair, it's not grown by magic and please," started Railin in English, but then said in cantonese, " shut up and eat. I'm not that interesting, am I?" Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling started laughing, Railin just ignoring them as she rolled her eyes. She ignored the looks she got as made her way to the Snake House, the Slytherins staring at her before they welcomed her hesidently.

Meiling appeared behind her and started talking in cantonese. " I'm going to go to the Hufflepuff table, okay?"

Railin smirked and answered in her home language also. " Now that wouldn't be because of a certain group of people would it?" said Railin slyly, talking about a certain team in Hufflepuff, most of the players being boys.

Meiling reddened. " Yes," she said simply in English, and began walking to the Hufflepuffs. She was greeted warmly by everyone there, including the Quidditch team.

( Okay, to increase some of the more, uhhh, interesting emotions in this story, I'm going to make Cedric alive, to, um, do stuff in the later part of the story. Trust me, I don't want to mess up the story but um, let's just say that it's going to be very interesting in the middle of the story. Sorry to those who wanted Cedric dead, okay, that sounds weird.)

" Why'd your twin go to the bloody Hufflepuffs?" asked Pansy.

" She does what she does. You can't really make anyone do anything, it'll end badly, trust me," replied Railin, as she cut a small piece of her steak and ate it.

" Why'd you come here?" asked a random Slytherin.

Railin turned to face him. " I'm not stupid. I didn't feel like going to the Gryffindor table, the Ravenclaw table would mean Tomoyo talking to me about clothes and the Hufflepuff table would mean a full night of Meiling, which I get enough of in China," she remarked dryly.  
" Besides, I feel more comfortable here than the other tables. Or as Meiling would say, I feel like it."

A couple of Slytherins chuckled. " What do you mean by more comfortable here?" asked another Slytherin.

Railin smirked, many in awe at how Slytherin she was like. " Again, I'm not stupid. I can already see that this house is dark, I feel more at home near darker places than what you might call light."

" So your saying that your a vampire?" stated Draco, amused. A few laughed, Railin included.

" No. You've heard of the philosophy, Yin and Yang?" she said, quirking an eyebrow up. They nodded. " Well, I use darker magics, as in the elements that are darker, like water. I was born with darker magics so I am generally more at home in darker places, unlike Meiling who enjoys the company of lighter places."

A Slytherin was very angry and envious of how much attention the forigner was getting. He started to say insults to everyone around him and then, out loud. " I bet that they just have that much power because they drink enhancing potions everyday. I bet that those Li's are just weaklings and they aren't even as powerful as squibs!"

Three pairs of ears picked up what he had said, as two other Slytherins joined him in the insults. It took total will power to stop from jumping up and beating the stuffing out of the certain three Slytherins. Railin shot Meiling and Syaoran a look and they nodded. Railin got up from her seat and all those who heard the insults, everyone in short, stopped talking immediatly.

" Excuse me, but may I ask, what did you say before?" asked Railin polietly.

" I said your weaklings, or are you too stupid to understand what I'm talking about?" mocked the first Slytherin. His cmpanions laughed along with him.

Railin raised a brow, anger perfectly controlled. " And your name is?"

" Luigi McLare," he answered.

Railin shifted her head over to the younger boy beside him. " Marco McLare."

The girl beside Luigi smirked. " Cameo Luran."

" Yes, well, if I may ask, why do speak us harm if we did nothing to you?" asked Railin.

" I'm just speaking the truth. Asian witches and wizards and stupid weaklings. I bet your all squibs. I can beat you all hands down!"

The three were suddenly raised from their seats. Looking behind them, they saw the three Li's, looking calm but a glint of anger in their eyes. " Like Railin mentioned, we did nothing to harm you, so shut up and eat," growled out Syaoran.

" Please, your all just angry because Luigi's telling the truth. You're all weaklings. How many times do we have to tell you?" answered Cameo.

They had enough, each grabbing a Slytherin by the neck collar, the glared at the same time. Bringing them to the center of the room, the stated a phrase in the same time. Seeing the confused looks on their faced, they smirked.

" In case you don't know, that means that since you insulted a Li, we have right to duel you, winner gets to do anything they please to the loser," whispered Railin calmly.

" Albus, they can't be serious!" gasped McGonagall from the Head Table.

" I'm afraid they are correct, they dishonored and insulted a Li. They are a proud people, strong and brave. Insulting them could be death," Dumbledore replied.

Meiling raised a platform in the middle of the Great Hall. The students stared at the six with looks of shock and awe. " Let's go! Duel!"

Author's Note: Welp, another chapter gone. Thank you to those who reviewed, please do so again, I would appreciate it. And remember, tell me if I suck!


	3. Duel!

A Dragon's Flame, An Angel's Revenge

By Air Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura.

Summary: CCSHP A new year has started as six foreign guests are invited to stay at the Headmaster's wish. Everything changes with their coming and will the four diverse houses learn to finally get along as the new guests case a shift in the tide?

**_From the last chapter. . ._**

_They had enough, each grabbing a Slytherin by the nech collar, the glared at the same time. Bringing them to the center of the room, the stated a phrase in the same time. " In case you don't know, that means that since you insulted a Li, we have right to duel you, winner gets to do anything they please to the loser," growled out Railin._

_" Albus, they can't be serious!" gasped McGonagall from the Head Table._

_" I'm afraid they are correct, they dishonored and insulted a Li. They are a proud people, strong and brave. Insulting them could be death," Dumbledore replied._

_Meiling raised a platform in the middle of the Great Hall. The students learning from what the guests and the Slytherins' explaining. " Let's go! Duel!"_

**_End from the last chapter. . ._**

Syaoran and Meiling got into a stance, Railin just conjured up a chair and a cup of tea, sitting down and starting to read a book she pulled out. " Railin! Your suppose to fight!" shouted Syaoran, dodging a hex the boy sent his way.

" Why?" asked Railin, turning a page. " I'd much rather silencing them, it's easier and faster."

" But it's less fun," stated Meiling. " Besides, he dishonored the Li name! Make him bleed! Kill him! I don't know, give him a wedgie?"

Railing stared at her, then sighed. " If I duel him, will you shut up and leave me to my peace?"

" Promise," both Li's said.

Railin closed her book and stared at the boy in front of her who what getting very irritated. She sighed again, " I just had to get the weakest one," she mumbled silently. Raising her her right hand, she moved her hand so that it looked like she was holding a staff of some sort. She slowly moved her hand down in a straight line, a form appeared in the air as her hand moved. Slowly, it formed a long black staff with a silver curved blade and a sickle. It could be seen as taller than her, even if she was sitting.

Railin hit the glaive once on the ground and a pole shot into the room, landing behind her opponent. She flicked her left wrist, and automaticaly, the boy's underwear appeared and lifted itself, and its owner onto the pole. The boy began screaming and yelling, trying to free himself from the pole's hold, only sucessing on making a tear in his boxers, falling deeper in the pole. Railin sighed. " You promised me peace, yet here he is yelling!"

" Well, not my fault! Your not even suppose to use your magic, it's more fun to not use it!" said Meiling and she flipped the girl over, dodging a jinx as her opponent got up.

" Fine." Railin dropped her glaive, which disappeared when it was one inch from hitting the floor. Snapping her fingers, the boy was off from the pole. Just when he was gathering himself up, Railing flipped him over, making his underwear fall through the pole again. he screamed even louder, making Railin very frustrated.

" Didn't your mother ever teach you to use your inside voice?" Railin snapped her fingers and he didn't make anymore noise, he only looking like an idiot when he still tried to yell.

" What did you do to my little brother?" demanded Syaoran's opponant.

" I taught him a lesson. You could use one too. What happened to please?" ask Railin, raising an eyebrow, perfectly composed, but secretly smirking. " Honestly, people these days don't even use that simple word anymore."

Many of the Slytherins smirked silently.

" Oi, mate. Look at them! I can't believe she can take care of him that easily. What was that staff thing anyway?" questioned Ron.

" It's a glaive, Ron. I just can't believe she can take her glaive out like that! Or that she can do wandless magic!" exclaimed Hermionie.

" I think they're more to them than meets the eye," stated Harry. His two friends nodded in agreement.

" Can you please shut these two things up, too? Their constant yelling is getting on my nerves," growled out Syaoran as he punched the Slytherin in the face.

" You do it, I finished my duel, you can use the training," replied Railin absently.

Nodding, the two fell into a stance. As their opponents shot hexes and jinxes at them, they merely dodged them and flipped them over. The two students fell to the ground and Eriol began clapping, Tomoyo and Sakura followed him.

" Now that that's over, what do you want to do to them?" asked Tomoyo. Railin removed the pole from sight with a flick of her wrist and the little 3rd year boy fell down on the floor, crying silently. The Slytherins looked disgusted. One of their kind should never cry, in from of everyone or by themselves.

Syaoran and Meiling looked at each other, beginning to argue in cantonese. " You shouldn't have said that, Tomoyo," stated Railin.

" She is right, at this rate, this could take all night," said Eriol, returning to his previous seat at the Ravenclaw table.

" Or forever," grumbled Railin bitterly. Sakura patted her friend on the back and returned to the Lions. Tomoyo sat beside Eriol, speaking in quiet Japanese. Sighing, the emotionless girl returned to her seat, resuming to eating her steak.

" Don't you think you should stop them?" asked Harry to Sakura.

" It's not my job this time, Potter-san, but yeah, their fighting is starting getting on my nerves," Sakura stated, pondering. Turning to Tomoyo at the Ravenclaw table, she shouted," Tomoyo-chan, who's turn is it?"

" I don't know. Eriol?" the raven haired girl answered.

" I think it's Railin's. Railin, if you don't want the job, can you give it to me?" asked Eriol, no yelled, down the hall of confused students. He gave a shark-ish grin to the two bickering Li's.

Railin thought for a moment. " It is my turn," she stated evenly. " No Eriol, you can't take the job. You'll just end up destroying the hall. I'll do it."

" Luck then!" Sakura said smiling. Eriol pouted and Tomoyo chuckled, taking a picture of Eriol's face.

Railin nodded and silently rose from her chair. Out of her long sleeves, she drew a bow and arrow out. Silently, she walked over to the Griffindor table. " Excuse me," she said. Harry, Hermionie and Ron moved over a little closer to Sakura as Railin steaded her arrow where they sat before.

" What are you doing?" asked Ron.

Railin rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. " I'm going to kill them," she said. A few people laughed. Then, she answered seriously. " Really, this is a special arrow. The tip is tinted with a special powder that increases an ear's capability of hearing and loudness of hearing."

Railin fired the arrow, it passing Meiling's ear. The arrow stopped in mid-air as the calm girl raised her hand, the arrow flying to her hand. She moved over to the Ravenclaw table, repeating the process, then Hufflepuff, then Slytherin. Silently, she put the bow and arrow back in her sleeve, it disappearing from sight.

" What are they even saying?" asked a Ravenclaw as Railin walked over to her cousin and sister.

" You don't want to know," answered Eriol.

" But I want to!" he answered. A couple of Ravenclaws, Griffindores and Hufflepuffs nodded. The Slytherins remained silent.

" I'll just let them, they'll regret it later," answered Railin. Raising her hand she muttered a spell, the two Li's words becoming clearer.

" I say we behead them! It's better! We can use their body as chew toys for the dragons and the heads as snacks for Fifi and Leon!" screamed Meiling. The three Slytherins in the back corner winced and looked horrified.

" No! I say we just dump them in the dragon pit in the clan palace center. It's quicker and they earn it," Syaoran answered evenly and bitterly.

" Behead!" Meiling yelled stubbornly.

" Dragon pit!" Syaoran said, getting louder.

" Behead!"

" Dragon pit!"

" Behead!"

" Dragon pit!"

This continued on for minutes until Railin stopped them. " Shut up!" she said a little loudly.

The two Li's held their ears. " You don't have to be so loud!" shouted Meiling.

Railin raised an eyebrow. " I'm loud, listen to yourselves."

" I think that Railin did something to our ears, 'cause my ears hurt really badly," stated Meiling loudly.

" I kind of noticed!" answered Syaoran loudly.

Railin rolled her eyes, taking off the spell on her twin and clan leader, sitting back at her seat. Syaoran made his way back to Sakura, clearing out his ears of remaining powder. Meiling returned to her seat, trying to clear out her ears. The rest of the night was in peace, the students staring at the guests occationally.

" Geeze Li, your cousin Railin is a little bit on the loner side, isn't she?" asked Ron.

" She is, but she likes the peace from it," answered Syaoran.

" What do you mean?" the red haired boy asked.

" He means that she likes being a loner. I figured that, when I met her, she's the kind of person who likes it. I just hope she's open up more," answered Sakura with a sigh.

" You think she likes anyone?" pried in Ron.

" Don't think so, why do you ask?" asked Syaoran.

" Ron's interested in her," answered Harry simply.

" Hey! That is not true!" stuttered Ron.

" Please Ron, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out you fancy her," answered Hermionie frustrated.

" A what?"

" Nothing!"

" Well, Railin doesn't like anyone, from what I figure. If she does, then she's really good at hidding it, though I think that's a family trait," Sakura said, eyeing at Syaoran out of the corner of her eye, who, realizing it was she who she was speaking of, reddened a little. " Anyway, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like anyone. Sorry Ron-san, but I don't think you're her type."

" What do you mean!"

" Well, Railin's the type of person who looks for guys who understand her, not mistreat her for her faults. Trust me, she isn't that all what meets the eye," replied Syaoran.

" Well, the make it more specific, she doesn't like people who hate her company. She looks for guys who understand her, not likes her for her looks. She said before that she gets plently of attention from those guys anyway."

" Well, I still think I have a chance. I just hope she isn't like a Slytherin, though. Hey, you think Meiling has a boyfriend?"

The meal ended a little quicker than the students had in mind, hoping to stare at the guests even more. Dumbledore carried out a short speech and most listened. Harry's mind wandered and stared at the six new guests. 'The tide is shifting in this war, I think for the better,' he thought silently. Sakura had noticed his stare and smiled. Syaoran had noticed also and nodded with a steady gaze.

At the Ravenclaw table, Eriol had met his gaze also, but he grinned and nodded. Tomoyo gazed at Eriol with a confused expression, but then saw Harry and gave a brilliant smile and a small wave.

At the Hufflepuff table, near Cedric and his friends, a certain Meiling Li sat there. Noticing Harry's attention, she turned to him and flashed him a smile and a small little wave also.

When he stared at Railin, she met his gaze head on. She said no words and her face held no emotions but the look in her eyes, the understanding frightened him for a second, but cooled. The coolness of her eyes brought a peace to him that he had never felt after Sirus's death, something he never had when he was anywhere, no even with his best friends. He smiled, feeling better. Sakura had said that Railin almost never smiled but for a split second, when he turned his head back to Dumbledore, he swore he saw a small smile, a kind one too. She was definetly no Slytherin, she was definetly a fine person.

That night, in the dungeons, a sixth year Slytherin woke up, panting. In his dreams, he saw a girl, a girl with black, long hair. He never say the girl, but she seemed to know him, and allowed him gaze at the future, at least what he thought was the future. He saw himself in a palace of some sort and then him at Hogwarts, the girl beside him. He also saw the girl protecting him, a scene he thought strange. At the end of his dream, she came up to him from behind and whispered something in his ear. ' What you saw will come true, all of it, will come true.'

" Will they come true," he asked himself. He raised his hand and went through his black hair with his fingers. " Will they?"


	4. The First Day

A Dragon's Flame, An Angel's Revenge

By Angels-Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura. I also do not own 'Koi Wa Nandarou', 'Kodou'.

Note: This chapter is full of song lyrics, so skip the lyrics if you want to. I don't have the translations to KODOU so serch it on Google or Yahoo if you want to.

Summary: CCSHP A new year has started as six foreign guests are invited to stay at the Headmaster's wish. Everything changes with their coming and will the four diverse houses learn to finally get along as the new guests case a shift in the tide?

Dumbledore had told the guests that they were allowed to freely socialize with any of the four houses, enter any common rooms and enter and leave any classes they wished. The forgieners were required to wear the school robes to attract less attention. There were no crests on their robes, to show that they belonged to none of the houses. In their first class, Potions with the Slytherins, they met up with Railin Li who had swept around a corner and lined up before the trio.

" Hello," greeted Hermionie. " Railin Li, right?"

Railin nodded. " Hello, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting all of you though."

" Right. I'm Ron, that's Harry and that's Hermionie."

Railin bowed and nodded. " Hello. As you mentioned before, I'm Railin Li. Now, I believe we have to go inside the class now."

They nodded and hurried into the classroom and found seats near the middle of the class. Railin had chosen a seat at the front of the class and immediatly pulled out a book and began reading. Harry and his friends had expected to hear Draco insult them when they entered the class, but he didn't. He just sat there and talked to some of the other Slytherins.

Suddenly, the door opened dramatically to reveal a farmiliar greasy haired teacher sweaping inside. The entire class straightened with the exception of Railin, who closed her book and put it on her table gently.

" And so ends summer and in a new day of school. This year is going to be harder than the other years, this is your N.E.W.T. year and I'm surprised that some people even made it in this class this year," sneered the Potions Master, looking at a trio of Gryffindors. " Today, we're starting off with something a bit different. You'll make the Vavrion Potion. Anybody know what the potion does?"

As usual, Hermionie's hand shot up. Snape ignored her hand and searched the class for anyone worth picking on. His eyes landed on Railin, who at the moment, had her her eyes on her previous book, reading with no care. " Ms. Li, would you answer the question?"

Railin closed her book gently and placed it on her lap. Without flinching, she looked up and answered. " The Vavrion Potion is a potion used to polish wands, yet it does more than most people expect. The potion gives a certain effect to certain wands and different effects to others. For example, the Vavrion Potion may give a wand with a unicore hair core a pearl sheen while it also gives a wand with a basilisk scale core an ebony, darker sheen. It is also used to polish brooms to give it a healthier look," Railin answered calmly.

" Yes, that is all very true. Do you have any other things to tell the class?"

" Yes, Professer Snape. If you use the Vavrion Potion to polish a tile, leave it for half and hour and crush it into a fine power, you may sprinkle it on soil and it will grow healthier, better fruits, vegetables, flowers and trees."

" An old wizard's trick to mock farmers, how did you find this piece of information out?"

" I grow curious when I find bits of pieces of information from books. I learned this trick from my tutor when we taught me how to properly grow carnivorus grape vines to eat enemies. It is useful in many cases."

Snape nodded. He tapped the blackboard and the instructions appeared. " Copy these notes and once your finished, open to page 10 of your potions book and get started. Ms.Li, as Professer Dumbledore said, you are not needed to participate in these activites, you may make this potion but you are not required to."

" Yes, Professer Snape," said Railin. She pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag, an ink bottle and pen. " May I please borrow a book, Professer?" Snape nodded and pointed to the shelves. Railin bowed as she got up from her seat and went to the shelves. A cauldron appeared on her table as she flicked her wrist.

Most of the class finished copying the notes and reading the pages within 20 minutes. Sounds of rustling and moving filled the potions room as the students paired up, Railin gently declined every one of her offers. " Gee, that Li kid seems to be a little of, doesn't she? I mean, polite to Snape?" wondered Dean.

" I know, but I read in books that Chinese kids are taught to be polite to their elders. Maybe it stuck to her," answered Hermionie as she started the fire. Turning to the book, she read the next set of instructions. " Add one pinch of power of Bildrad Bark. After three seconds after the power dissolves, add three roots of Manda, chopped and stir for 1 minute."

After 10 minutes of reading and chopping, Ron looked a bit frustrated. " My potion's green! It's suppose to be a light shade of orange, what did I do?"

" Did you stir before you added the powdered geke foot?" asked Hermionie, stopping to help her friend.

" Uhh! Yes! Now what?"

" Finish the potion, at least you'll have something to turn in," answered Harry, chopping up his gum tree root.

" 5 points from Gryffindor for talking, Weasley, Granger, Potter," Snape sneered.

About 15 minutes before the bell, Snape shouted, " That's it! I'll be coming to inspect your potions."

He started in the back of the class, shouting at students and deducting points rom Gryffindor. " So, Weasley," he said as he inspected Ron's potion, " Forgot line 5?"

" Yes," Ron said grudgingly.

" Granger, you potion is not clear enough," stated Snape.

" Potter, your potion is about as bad as Weasley's."

Harry shot Snape a glare when he looked the other direction. This year was his N.E.W.T. year and that ment that his grade and his dream to be an Auror counted on Snape, and he knew it. It also counted on McGonagall, but he was determained to raise his grade for both. His future counted on it.

Harry had snapped out of his thoughts just as Snape stopped at Railin's potion. He looked it over and sniffed it. Railin was calm, as always and looked at her potion also. Harry couldn't see her potion, but it looked as if Snape was trying to pick out a flaw. " It's perfect," he said, straightning. He smiled down at the Chinese girl before him. " I see any flaw in the potion, it's perfect."

The class gawked at the girl before the shrewd Potions teacher. She had managed to make Snape smile, even if it was creepy, but it was still a smile! Railin looked up and bowed deeply. " Thank you, Professer Snape. Your opinion is flattering."

Harry had noted, at once as well as the class, that Railin wasn't bragging or trying to butter Snape up. She was stating the truth and it seemed that Snape knew that as well. " It seems that they teach students a thing or two in Asian countries about manners."

" Yes, Professer Snape, although it depends on which countries and places," answered Railin. She straightened up and met Snape's gaze. " I was taught to respect my elders and my professers. Students in the Li Clan were and still are taught that their teacher's comments help them learn and improve. My cousin, sister and I are no exception to that rule."

" Yes well, I believe that all the students at Hogwarts should spend a year at the Li Clan then, if respect is the result. Now, prepare a flask of you potion, write your name on it and turn it in. Then, you may pack up and leave at the bell. Your homework will be a three foot long essay on the properties of the Vavrion Potion," ordered Snape. " Ms.Li, you can turn your potion in, your choice."

Railin nodded and prepared the flask. She turned it in and began walking toward her bag. It was that moment that one of the Slytherins decided to trip Hermionie for fun. Nearly falling, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. " Thank you," said Hermionie, not looking up.

" Your welcome," answered a calm voice.

Hermionie turned up at the voice and met with the face of Railin. " Are you alright?" she asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

" I'm fine, thank you, Railin."

Railin nodded, than stood Hermionie up. She let go of her hand as Hermionie steadied herself and packed up her bag. Railin walked up to Snape and bowed. " Professer, can you please tell me where the library is?"

Snape looked at her for a second, then nodded and gave her the instructions. " Thank you, Professer," she said as she bowed, leaving as the bell rang.

Harry, Hermionie and Ron headed off to their second class, Transfiguration with Professer McGonagall. As they neared the door, they spotted Eriol reading. " Hi!"

Eriol looked up from his book and smiled. " Hello. Your Harry, Hermionie and Ron, correct?" They nodded and waved as they came closer. " Sakura spoke to me about her new friends. I'm Eriol, my last name is too long for most to make of."

" Hello, Eriol. Are you going to Transfiguration, also?" asked Hermionie.

" Yes. Ravenclaws are with Gryffindors today."

" Then where is your other friend, Tomoyo, right?" asked Ron.

Eriol nodded, smiling. " Yes, but she is going to the Charms class."

" Where are the other?" asked Harry curiously as they chose a row of desks near the middle of the class.

" Sakura is going to Care of Magical Creatures with the 4th year Gryffindors, Syaoran is going to History of Magic with the 7th year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, Meiling is going to Divination with the 7th year Hufflepuffs and Railin is going to Defence Against the Dark Arts with the 6th year Slytherins."

Ron was about to comment that he felt sorry for Syaoran but Professer McGonagall chose that time to enter. " Today, we'll practice how to turn frogs into chairs. But first, you have to read pages 15 to 17 in your textbooks. Once your finished, come up and I shall hand you a frog. The incantation is Transfiguolis Chair Get started."

They got out their books and started reading the section. To Harry, it was only mildly interesting, since most of his attention was turned toward delagates. They seemed so powerful, especially the display of power last night. His attention managed to shift back to the book and finished the last sentece with absent attention. Walking up, he picked up his frog from the cardboard box at McGonagall's desk and tried the spell.

Ron and Hermionie had tried it also, but Ron's frog got its legs replaced with small chair legs, Hermionie's managed to look like a small chair but it hopped away when it got the chance and Harry's frog's head turned into the top half of a chair, the rest was still the frog.

They looked at Eriol who smiled and nodded. He got out his blue wooded wand and said, " Transfiguolis Chair." The frog turned into a large, red chair, covered in velvet, identical to Clow's own chair. He smiled. " I like it." He began casting the spell again, turning into a large, blue couch, then a lavender bean bag, then a pink sofa and then a large green armchair. He turned it back to his Clow chair and smiled. ( Author's Note: Anyone notice the colors? )

" Bloody hell! Do that again!" exclaimed Ron.

" Sure, why not?" He then cast the spell and turned the red chair into a white car seat, then a plain, orange wooden chair, then a black stool and a hot pink beach chair. " I still like the red one better," he said, turning the hot pink chair back into the previous red chair.

The entire class had noticed his casting ability and they nearly fell of their seats. They crowded around his chair and felt the velvet, seeing if it was as good as it looked. McGonagall had complimented Eriol greatly, since it was his first try at the spell and his chair, or chairs, were great.

" Your homework shall be a foot roll essay on your chair and its details. I expect you all to be able to do the spell by tomarrow. Dismissed."

By half a day, the guests had had an impact on the students. Sakura and Li were welcomed greatly and accepted by the Gryffindors. Eriol and Tomoyo had become great friends with the Ravenclaws and Meiling had been befriended by the entire Hufflepuff house. Railin had socialized very little with anyone since the feast but still ate with the Slytherins.

" Good afternoon, everyone!" greeted Sakura as she sat down.

" You too Sakura," Harry said. Noticing something missing, he spoke up. " What happened to Li?"

" Well, Harry-kun, I don't know myself. He just disappeared this morning and told me to meet him at the Great Hall during lunch. I hope nothing bad happened to him," finished Sakura, worried.

" Don't worry, Sakura, he'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that Li can take out anything that tries to hurt him!" exclaimed Ron.

Sakura smiled in return. It was that time that Syaoran decided to come in the hall, but something about him was different. His face was bright, neon red and looked like a swollen tomato. Taking a seat down at the Gryffindor table, he acted like nothing happened.

From the Slytherin table, Railin let something of a smirk and a smile cross her face. She mumbled something and set off for the Ravenclaw table, smirking fully once he saw Eriol. Neary everyone's eyes were on Railin, who ignored them completely. Eriol looked at Railin for a moment, then blinked twice and smirked along with her. " Genius, pure genius, Eriol," complimented Railin.

" Why thank you, my mysterious little desendent," replied Eriol.

" Care to tell me how?" asked Railin, raising an eyebrow.

Eriol gestured for her to sit beside him. By then, the rest of the hall was in shock at Railin. The Ravenclaws were a bit worried that Railin would insult them, like the Slytherins, but calmed once Eriol mentioned that Railin was a good friend. They started up a small conversation in Japanese, Tomoyo soon joined them. Syaoran turned around at the still smirking Eriol. " YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?!" accused Syaoran.

" Now, now, my cute little desendent, accusing a person with no evidence is very, very naughty of you, isn't it?" said Eriol in a taunting voice.

" You were in this too, Railin!?" asked Syaoran.

" No I was not. I was just admiring Eriol's handy-work. I must say that it has it's awards," said Railin, amused at the tomato face her cousin bore. " Which reminds me, Tomoyo, I won the bet. Syaoran turned neon red instead of scarlet."

Tomoyo scanned Syaoran's face. " I guess your right, Railin. Here." She handed Railin a picture of something. " Use it well."

" What is that, Railin?" asked Sakura.

Railin smirked at Syaoran. " Blackmail."

" Who knew that just a few memories from 5 years ago would make that picture?" wondered Eriol out loud.

" You did, you bastard!"

" Now, now, Syaoran, language!" said Railin, making her way back to the Slytherins.

" What is that, Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.

" I sent old memories to Syaoran while he was at the grounds training, all of Sakura. It turned him red, and it still hasn't worn down. I found a spell to keep the redness from disappearinf for another half hour or so."

" So that's why Railin asked for a bet."

Eriol nodded. " Yep!"

The rest of the day was boring compared to that afternoon's banter with Syaoran, Eriol and Railin. That afternoon, in the dungeons, something whirled down the halls, something else after it. Meiling rushed down the halls, looking back once in a while to see if she was at her tail. This time, she was. Thinking quickly, she sped faster, and around a corner that opened to five different passageways.

Railin stopped her running as soon as she noticed someone coming toward her. Slowing down to a hault, she met face-to-face with a tall, imposing figure. He had neat, straight, black hair, a finely crafted face, smooth, olive skin and amused, coal-black eyes. Strangely, she thought, she saw him somewhere before. He was easily taller than Railin by a head and by her height, she nearly reddened at the well built form before her. Nearly. " Going somewhere?" he questioned, amused.

" As a matter of fact, I am. Have you seen my sister anywhere?" asked Railin, calmly.

" Sorry, my mind sometimes forgets what my eyes see. Care to describe her?" he said evenly. He was perfectly composed, but Railin could look deep enough to find the pure amusment he was getting out of this situation.

Railin raised a perfect, smooth eyebrow up. " I can see that you're either doing this out of pure amusment or that you're so dense that you can't even tell your room from a dining hall. Most likely it's the amusment side, correct?" The other merely nodded, smirking at how this conversation is going. " Good because I seriously doubt your Headmaster's sanity if he ever let you in." The other grinned at the girl before her. " But since you asked nicely, I'll humor you. She's my height, ruby eyes, hair put up into two buns at the top of her head and currently running for dear life."

" Oh, that girl. She went down the hall, past the corner and straight in through the center passageway."

" Thank you," said Railin. " What is your name?" She soon realized that she had seen him before, at the Slytherin's Table in the Great Hall, but heard little from and about him since she set foot in Hogwarts.

" Well, my mother always told me to never mention my name to strangers, but since you are clearly not so strange, I'm Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Che cosa è il vostro nome, bello?" ( What is your name, beautiful? )

Railin's eyes widened with a little shock and her cheeks gave way to a slight pink. " I'm Railin Li," she said simply. She started to head down the hall, to the corner, but turned her head around a little to meet his gaze. " Se state provando ad affascinarli, non. Non sono quello imbrogliato facilmente." ( If you're trying to charm me, don't. I'm not that easily fooled. ) She turned back to the hall, running to find her twin.

Blaise watched as the long haired chinese girl disappeared from sight. He smiled darkly. She was different from other girls he met, and Railin was certainly the first girl who didn't fall for his charms. Blaming his curiousity, Blaise set off for the passageway, whatever he 'had' to do had to wait.

" Meiling Rae Li! Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused? Hmm? No? Well come back with me, Tomoyo said she needed you for, extreme measures," demanded Railin.

" But I don't wanna!"

" Shut up and come with me!" demanded Railin once more. She brought out a length of rope from her sleeve and bound them around Meiling, her thrashing all the way. " You do know that if you keep thrashing like a maniac, you'll look like a mental-case, right?"

Meiling continued to thrash until she got too tired to move. Railin began to drag her toward the direction of the guest's dorms. Standing there, in the shadows, was Blaise, almost impossible to notice. Railin passed him, but stopped and nodded, once she realized she was being watched. Blaise nodded in return, smirking at Meiling's predicement. Meiling's gaze shifted from her sister to the shadowy, handsome figure before them. She smiled mischivously, a gleam in her eye. " New boyfriend, Railin-chan? How come you didn't tell me about him?" she asked in cantonese.

The elder twin snapped her head to her sister's. A barely noticable blush was on Railin's tanned face. " No he is not! Now shut up and let's go." Nodding back at the dark Slytherin, she began dragging her twin down the hall. " Oh yes, and Blaise," she started in English, stopping once more. The Slytherin turned his gaze toward her, her face darting at the hall in front of her. " I owe you one."

She disappeared out of sight and Blaise smiled mysteriously.

" Harry-kun, you said before that you knew the new defence teachers. Can you tell me about them?" asked Sakura during dinner.

" Uh, sure. Professer Lupin is the one with brown-ish hair. Professer Moody is the one with the fake eye. Moody is also called Mad Eye Moody, because of his fake magical eye. He's an auror, a person who's kind of like a police officer." Sakura nodded, understanding. " Professer Lupin's a werewolf. Don't be scared, he's not mean or anything." Sakura merely smiled and gave a thumbs up. Harry smiled also, but Li, sitting beside Sakura, was a little bit angry at the amout of attention Sakura was giving the Boy-Who-Lived.

" Nee, Syao-kun," nudged Sakura. She gave a small kiss on the cheek to Syaoran, who at the point, looked like the tomato he was during lunch. " Are you feeling okay? You look a little red."

Syaoran mumbled a quick 'Yes' and went back to his food. Hermionie smiled and laughed a little on the inside, the image of Sakura and Syaoran in her head. ' They're perfect for each other,' she thought smiling. ' I just wish I could find my perfect person.'

A few more minutes of small talk occured, until all fell silent as the Great Hall doors opened to reveal Railin Li. She looked as normal as ever, pose the same, face the same expressionless page of a blank book. The only thing that showed everyone that she was feeling a very strong emotion was her eyes. Set in a heated ' Li ' glare, she looked over the hall, looking very much like a hawk looking for prey. Her eyes set dead on one girl in the Hufflepuff table, one Meiling Li.

Meiling backed up as much as she could with every footstep her sister set in her direction. You couldn't really blame her, several of the other students cowered at her glare also. Many of the Hufflepuffs backed up in their seat and everyone Meiling bumped up against in her quest to get away from her sister was backing up also.

" Meiling Rae Li," Railin whispered quietly. " When did you plan to tell me of your little idea?" She asked quietly, yet loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

" Why dearest sister, whatever are you talking about?" Meiling asked innocently, backing up even more.

Railin walked quietly to Meiling's seat, her glare as heated at ever. " You know what I'm talking about. When were you planning to tell me about it?"

" Y-You can't stop me. The Headmaster said it was a great idea and Syaoran said that he didn't really care. Sakura and Tomoyo are fine with it and Eriol said he'd tape it for Tomoyo. It's all planned, Railin, can you go along with it, please?"

" Oh, I'm fine with it," Railin said calmly. " Once I send you to your grave!" Out of nowhere, she pulled out her glaive, Meiling smart enough to jump out of her seat and run away from Railin.

" Oh, come on, Railin. It's a great way to show everyone our talents!" said Meiling as she barely dodged the sharp point of the glaive.

" Yeah? And this is a great way to show everyone that I sharpen my glaive!" exclaimed Railin as she jumped over the Gryffindore table in her attempt to catch Railin.

" Can somebody help me?" asked Meiling. Railin threw her glaive at her, aiming perfectly until Meiling jumped up, dodging it. Sighing in relief, she stopped to take a breather. Someone tapped her shoulder. " Yes?" Her eyes widdened as she began to run at the sight of a very peeved Railin.

" Oh no you don't," she said as she caught Meiling by the back of her robes.

" Railin, release her," ordered Syaoran. Railin obayed, angrily, but obayed. Meiling rushed over to Syaoran and glomped on him, screaming 'Thank You!' When Meiling finally decided to release the poor Clan leader, Syaoran managed to catch his breath before he continued. " It is decided, Railin. You have to deal with it. Sorry that we didn't tell you sooner but we knew how you would react."

" I am not going to participate in such a worthless activity. It's not worth anyone's time," muttered Railin.

" Quit being such a Yue! It's just for fun and the students will enjoy it 'cause they get to hear us sing!" said Meiling.

" Still a waste of time," mumbled Railin.

" Shall we get started then, ladies?" asked Dumbledore.

Meiling nodded and waited as Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to her. It was a quick process, Dumbledore and the teachers got up from the Head Table and the Headmaster moved the table away magically. The students got up and the four tables were replaced by hundreds of chairs facing where the Head Table was suppose to be. With a flick of his wand and a mumble of a spell, a stage appeared at the front of the hall, replacing the space the Head Table once took.

Tomoyo smiled approvingly at the stage. It was one like the idols performed, with red curtains, stage lights, computer controls and all that other stuff.

( Author's Notes: Sorry, I'm not a stage hand so I don't know much more. I only know only simple stuff and history behind a stage from my music teacher. Like I'm going to risk my neck helping Ms.A when I could get deaf from his loud yelling! You can hear it in the classrooms, from an auditorium, with large, nearly sound-proof doors. I'm not bragging or anything, I heard it once, and it hurt! )

The students took their seats as Tomoyo, Sakura, Railin, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol got on the stage, preparing. Railin appeared later, conjuring a chair at the foot of the stage, working the controls. Syaoran and Eriol started running tests to see if the stage was working properly and the other girls were nowhere to be seen. Sakura came out from the curtains and whispered something to Syaoran and whispered it to Railin. She nodded, although angrily and mumbled something back.

Confused looks shot through the hall, but most were very excited that they get to hear the girls sing. There attention turned to Eriol, who at that moment, was holding a mic.

" Hey everyone! Eriol here and I'm going to be your MC today! For those of you who don't know what MC stands for, it means Master of Ceremonies. Now, Most of you are wondering what we are doing up here. It was Meiling and the girl's idea that we gave you all a thank you for accepting us. The reason why Railin was throwing a hissy-fit before is because we are going to express our thank you, by singing."

" A waste of time!" shouted Railin stubbornly.

" Yes well, too bad because you are going to have to sing anyway. Now, most of the songs we are going to sing are Japanese, so to minimize the confusion, we are going to set up a screen with sub-titles or the translation of the line we sang. Cute little decendent, can you?"

Syaoran let out a strangled cry from behind the curtains and floating magically above the stage was a screen. " Thank you, cute little decendent!" Another strangled cry sounded from behind the curtain. " Well, our first number will be Koi Wa Nandarou, sung by Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling! Railin? Subs!" Railin nodded but pulled out something out from her sleeves. " Earmuffs? Come on, Rai-Rai-chan, it's not that bad of a song!"

Railin glared at him. " You try saying that when you hear that damn song over and over again! And don't call me Rai-Rai-chan! My name is Railin, not Rai-Rai-chan!" Railin turned her attention back to the board of controls before her and dimmed the lights of the Hall and turned on the spotlights as the curtains pulled open. The screen flickered on and read, ' Koi Wa Nandarou: Just What Is Love?'

Music started as Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling tapped their feet to the opening, eyes closed. They were in a pose, Sakura in the middle, Tomoyo on her right and Meiling on her left, all wearing matching, brightly colored robes of pink ( Sakura ), lavender ( Tomoyo ) and red  
( Meiling ). On cue, they opened their eyes and began singing

**_Sakura:_** _Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou_

_Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo_

**( When listening to my heart, it's bursts open and flies about, just what is this...?**

**When I touch my heart, I touch a small flame of burning passion. This is the first time I've had these feelings! )**

**_Tomoyo:_** _Utaidashitara tomaranai odoridashitara tomaranai_

_Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu ni irenai_

**( I won't stop singing once I've begun! I won't stop dancing once I've begun!**

**I can't go back! I can't turn around! There's no way I'd ever not need love! )**

**_Meiling:_** _Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no_

_Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru_

**(Swimming around in the coral in the blue sea, let me tell you of my secret - learning of love.**

**I'm going to continue singing until the excitement of my heart reaches you. )**

**_All:_** _Encore?_

The students all cheered for one, except for the Slytherins who were sharing the same ideas as Railin, ' This song is stupid.'

**_All:_** _Kiite mune no sasayaki atteru nan darou_

_Wakaru? Mune no tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to sonna kimochi wakatteru deshou_

**(When I listen to my heart, I hear a whisper, just what is this...?**

**Do you know? I become drenched in my heart's excitement all the way out to my long hair. Surely, you know these feelings. )**

**_Sakura:_** _Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai matteru dake ja kidzukanai_

_Susumenai IYA ja nai konya futari de neyou yo._

**( Just looking is boring. By just waiting, you won't notice.**

**You can't move forward. You can't say no. So let's sleep together tonight. ( Not that way you perverts! ))**

**_Tomoyo:_** _Fukai umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu tsugeru yume wo miyou_

_Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO naninokamo ageru_

**( Let me tell you of my secret as my pearl sleeps in the deep sea and we dream.**

**I will surely continue to love that person, until I can give all of my heart to him. )**

**_Meiling:_** _Hashiridashitara tomaranai aishitarinai uso ja nai_

_Sorasanai hanarenai ima wa hitori ni narenai_

**( I won't stop running once I've begun. I won't stop loving him. This is no lie.**

**I won't turn my eyes away. I won't let go of you. Right now, I can't be alone. )**

**_All:_** _Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta_

_Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO tokimeki wo ageru_

_Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta_

_Atashi kitto utaitsudzukeru kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru_

**( Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid who swims in the white waves who gave me love.**

**I will surely continue to love that person, until the excitement of my heart reaches him.**

**Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid who swims in the white waves who gave me love.**

**I'll surely continue singing until these exciting feelings of mine reach you. )**

Everyone cheered at the end of the song, with the exception of Railin who was trying her best not to throw up and the Slytherins who only clapped a little bit. If they hadn't known the translation of the song, they would have cheered also, but the translation creeped them all out.

Eriol got up on stage again as the girls disappeared behind the closing curtains. " Our next song will be Kodou! This song will be sung by Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Railin!"

" WHAT?!?!?!?" screamed Railin, earmuffs off. " There is no way that I'm going to sing that song!"

" Too bad! You have to sing it, Syaoran and I are the exception, we can't sing songs like those, it's just not right! We can always make you sing -"

" I'll do it. Just don't make me sing the other song," said Railin. " I'm going to have to wash my mouth with soap after this one." Railin made her way on the stage and Syaoran took over the controls. The curtains opened to reveal the four, with Railin in light blue robes. Music started and on cue, Railin stepped in front of the others, who started dancing.

**_Railin:_** _Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo_

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

Railin stepped back, dancing with Tomoyo and Meiling as Sakura stepped forward.

**_Sakura:_**_ Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_

_Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau_

_**Tomoyo:**_ _Taiyou yori mo_

They all stepped up as Tomoyo finished her line, singing after her.

**_Meiling:_** _Atsuku_

Railin: _Atsuku_

**_Sakura: _**_Atsuku_

_**Meiling:**_ _Utagoe wa motto_

_**Railin:**_ _Takaku_

**_Sakura:_** _Takaku_

**_Tomoyo:_**_ Takaku_

**_Meiling:_** _Ima koso_

**_All:_** _Ima koso!_

**_Tomoyo:_** _Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII_

_Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_

_**Meiling: **Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_

_Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara_

**_All:_** _Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII_

**_Railin:_** _Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga_

_Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai_

_Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku_

**_Meiling:_** _SUKOORU koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku_

_Ima koso_

_**All:**_ _Ima koso_

**_Meiling:_** _Minna no KODOU wo kasaneau iro no HAAMONII_

_Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de_

_**Sakura:**_ _Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADAISU_

_Kanjiru KODOU wo wakiagaru ai no chikara_

_Soshite hirogaru yume no PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII_

**_Tomoyo:_** _Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII_

_Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu_

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite_

_Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara_

**_Railin:_** _Minna no KODOU wo kasaneau iro no HAAMONII_

_**Meiling:**_ _Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de_

_**Tomoyo:**__ Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADAISU_

**_Sakura:_** _Kanjiru KODOU wo wakiagaru ai no chikara_

_**All:**_ _Soshite hirogaru yume no PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII_

_Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII!_

The song ended and everyone cheered. The song was a tad bit more lovey dovey than the Slytherins liked, but they clapped out of polietness. Many of the boys had their eyes set on the girls, determained to make them their's. Most of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors understood that Tomoyo and Sakura were off limits, due to their friendly bonds to Eriol and Syaoran, so they settled on making themselves known to the silent Railin and fiery Meiling.

The curtains closed once more, Eriol stepping on stage. The applause died down, and Eriol smiled mysteriously. " That concludes our first two songs. Then, after our short break, we will have solos from each of our lovely young ladies on this stage. Enjoy your break!"

Tables suddenly appeared near the sides of the Hall, and the lights burned brightly once more as students began to crowd to get to the sweets. The teachers were in their chairs in the front row, flicking their wands to get the food. " I must say, the girls have lovely voices," complimented Sprout.

" They should, Samantha. From what I understand, the raven haired girl with purple eyes, I believe her name is Tomoyo, has had a long history of singing and participating in contests," said McGonagall.

" But what of the other girls?" asked the Herbology teacher.

" Sakura, I believe, sings with Tomoyo in many contests and shows. Tomoyo showed me their last contest together, first prize and very well deserved," explained Dumbledore.

" Meiling Li is suppose to have a fairly well singing voice herself. Her twin, Railin, I am not so sure," said McGonagall.

" I'm not so sure about that girl, she's too silent for her own good," concluded Samantha, troubled.

" Yes, she is silent but she is a very helpful young lady. If she were to be sorted, she should be in Ravenclaw! She has a fine mind and reads everytime I see her in one of my breaks!" said the tiny Charms teacher. " Well, Serverus, how does it feel to have such a mysterious young lady in the folds of your house?"

" How did this break suddenly become a gossip session?" snapped the Potions teacher. " If you must know, she is a very quiet girl, she reads and it seems to have an effect on her mind. She, unlike Potter, knows a thing or two about potions, and she, unlike Granger, doesn't make it a goal in life to spout every bit of information she knows about any topic and make herself known for it."

" Yes well, she is a very quiet girl, but she does have a soft soft for people she accepts as a part of her life. She is a bit more welcoming than Mr.Li, but she is a bit more strict than she leads on. I believe that she will have another soft spot for a student at Hogwarts very soon," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye. " Perhaps her twin also."

" Yes well, what of Eriol and Mr.Li?" asked Lupin.

" Eriol's a fine student, a gift for many subjects. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows everything I'll teach my seventh years!" beamed Flickwick. " Mr.Li is a bit of a cold one but he has many talents!"

" The whole groups seems to adapt to our school quite well," stated Trelawley.

" Hmm, they may and they all do seem to have talents in their own right," said Snape.

" I thought I'd never see the day when Serverus Snape compliments somebody," said McGonagall.

" Just because I don't compliment Potter, Weasley or Granger doesn't mean I won't compliment another."

" Now now, let's not fight," said Samantha.

Near the tables, Harry, Ron and Hermionie were talking about the guests also. " That was quite a show," said Harry.

" It's only just beginning, mate, and I for one, would like to hear the solos," said Ron.

" They all have lovely voices, but I would like to hear Tomoyo's solo the most, she has a fantastic voice. I wouldn't mind hearing Sakura's or Meiling's either, but Railin, I'm not so sure," said Hermionie with a thoughtful frown.

" She does seem most shy about singing, doesn't she?" obsereved Ginny as she stood next to Hermionie.

" Well, we'll see about that, won't we? The show's about to start," said Harry. They got back to theirs seats as the lights began to dim once more.


End file.
